


Fuck You

by longlivedemocracy (seventeensteps)



Category: Thai Politics
Genre: Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other, Politics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/longlivedemocracy
Summary: In which Thai people's lives are fucked by their authoritarian government.
Relationships: Thai Government/Thai People
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Fuck You

[Thailand Now Has the World’s Worst Stock Market](https://finance.yahoo.com/news/thailand-now-world-worst-stock-030103246.html)

[PM Defends Tank Purchase](https://www.bangkokpost.com/thailand/general/1867149/pm-defends-tank-purchase)

[Govt Denies Tobacco Deal](https://www.bangkokpost.com/thailand/politics/1867109/govt-denies-tobacco-deal)

[Military Cyber War Funding 'Needs Clear Answers'](https://www.bangkokpost.com/thailand/politics/1866199/military-cyber-war-funding-needs-clear-answers)

[Isoc Says 'Cyber War' Only on Fake News](https://www.bangkokpost.com/thailand/general/1867154/isoc-says-cyber-war-only-on-fake-news)

[Thamanat Denies Being Jailed Abroad](https://www.bangkokpost.com/thailand/general/1867059/thamanat-denies-being-jailed-abroad)

[Despite Evidence, Thammanat Denies He Pled Guilty to Aussie Heroin Charges](https://www.khaosodenglish.com/politics/2020/02/27/despite-evidence-thammanat-denies-he-pled-guilty-to-aussie-heroin-charges/)

[Thai PM, Army Deny Campaigns on Social Media to Target Political Opponents](https://www.nytimes.com/reuters/2020/02/26/world/asia/26reuters-thailand-politics.html)

[Disbanded Thai Party Says Gov't Colluded in 1MDB Scandal](https://www.nytimes.com/aponline/2020/02/23/business/ap-as-thailand-1mdb-scandal.html)

Despite recent events and the fact that their atrocity has been brought to light, [Thai Government survives no-confidence vote](https://www.thaienquirer.com/8558/government-survives-no-confidence-vote/) anyway.

Go to hell.


End file.
